Durin
by sorgin
Summary: Balin llora al descubrir que la piedra del arca puede envenenar el linaje de Durin.


Balin ha visto esa mirada antes. En otros ojos, en otros tiempo. Cuando era más joven y más inexperto. Pero eso no significa que ahora, que la edad ha teñido sus cabellos de blanco y las arrugas se han agolpado en su rostro, este preparado para hacer frente de nuevo a la locura que corrompe el corazón de la montaña.

Ve en el nieto la pérdida de la razón que llevo a la destrucción de su pueblo durante el reinado de su abuelo. Y se da cuenta de que esta tan indefenso ahora como lo estuvo hace setenta años. Nada ha cambiado, salvo el rostro del ejecutor y el número de muertos que pesan bajos los escombros.

Quizás, sea la vergüenza que siente al seguir sirviendo a un rey que no merece la corona. O el cariño que no puede dejar de tener a un hombre al que ha conocido desde antes de que le salieran los primeros dientes. Pero sea cual sea la razón, no puede evitar esconderse en la penumbra de una habitación llena de polvo y recuerdos antiguos, para llorar a un hombre que ha cedido su valor a la codicia y a la fantasía.

Y es ahí, bajo las cavernas de un reino perdido. Donde la razón hace tiempo abandono a su suerte a los incautos que se atrevieron a invadir sus muros, donde renace la esperanza perdida.

La otrora poderosa nación enana solo es ahora el recuerdo de épocas mejores, donde el oro corría entre las manos de un enriquecido pueblo y donde el orgullo permitía alzar el rostro sin duda. O al menos así lo relata el ahora sucesor de tiempos ya olvidados. Así, se lo narra a un pequeño hobbit de grandes y agotados pies, mientras le muestra con honra la galería de los reyes, donde sus antepasados les miran tallados en piedra.

Y es allí, donde con el corazón en un puño, suplicando a Durin que les conceda la paz que tanto han ansiado, donde el enano les deja, charlando, mirándose y sin decir las palabras que tanto miedo da pronunciar. Se escabulle por entre los pasillos que conectan los túneles escavados a golpe de pico y cincel. Y se encamina con el paso renovado hasta los talleres donde tiempo atrás los orfebres engastaban las joyas que tanta fama habrían de dar a la montaña.

Atraviesa el laberinto de corredores acompañado únicamente por el retumbar de sus botas en el descalzo suelo. Y su mente viaja ligera por los caminos que ya conoce. Rememora los años ya lejanos, cuando solo era un inexperto y joven aprendiz. Hasta que un sonido a su espalda le llama. Una voz suave y firme le saluda y él le dedica una sonrisa al muchacho de trenzados cabellos rubios que le espera bajo un marco apuntalado.

\- Balin.- Le llama con la voz en un susurro. Y el hombre entiende que algo malo esta ocurriendo.- Lo noto Balin.- Pronuncia con el miedo retenido en la garganta.- No es el oro. Es ella.- Acaba en un susurro mientras observa a su alrededor buscando a un acechador invisible.- La oigo llamarme mientras duermo, mientras como y me baño. Me susurra al oído que mi sitio esta bajo ella. En el trono de piedra.- Desliza su mano entre la ropa y saca de uno de sus múltiples bolsillos la joya que tantas penurias ha causado.

\- Fili, muchacho, ¿dónde la has encontrado? - Cierra los ojos y ahoga un gemido. Sabe lo que vendrá después. Sabe que la guerra esta a punto de comenzar bajo los grandes techos naturales de la montaña. Que se crearán facciones y las familias se dividirán. Sabe que el suelo se regará con la sangre de inocentes que no entenderán las razones enfermizas que les han conducido de nuevo al hambre y la lucha. Sabe que ha sido un inconsciente al creer que puede quedarles alguna esperanza entre aquellos malditos muros.

\- No se lo digas a tío Thorin por favor, me la dio Bilbo- Le pide fingiéndose valiente.- Se que las fraguas siguen encendidas con el fuego del dragón.- Su mirada se endurece y el anciano ve con orgullo la irá de un hombre que no quiere vivir esclavizado por los deseos de un trozo de cristal hechizado.- Llévame hasta ellas Balin por favor. Llévame hasta lo único que puede hacer pedazos este repugnante objeto.

Y Balin acepta y le guía con un nudo en el estómago a consecuencia del temor que le produce ser descubierto por el rey al que ha jurado obedecer. Teme, no ser capaz de darse la suficiente prisa y que la joya aprisione el corazón del futuro rey, bajo los oscuros sortilegios que ya han hecho enloquecer a tres generaciones anteriores. Y es allí, al lado de los hornos, donde aún se recalientan los metales y se diluyen las rocas fundiéndose hasta convertirse en ríos de oro, donde más miedo pasa.

Es allí, mientras espera a que Fili deje de jugar con la piedra que se da cuenta de que ni siquiera los antiguos reyes enanos pudieron oponerse a la voluntad de un simple anillo. Uno en el que el mal deposito toda su esencia. Y aunque el anillo único no sea igual que la piedra del arca, ésta no es menor en cuanto a influencia y poder. Por eso ahora, mientras observa al muchacho debatiéndose entre lo que sabe que debe hacer y lo que quiere hacer, que se da cuenta de que necesita una gran voluntad para oponerse a ella.

Solo cuando la voz de Kili se escucha a gritos pronunciando el nombre de su hermano éste reacciona y arroja el envenenado tesoro a las llamas. Sus ojos azules se aclaran y la niebla que cubría su mente empieza a desaparecer con suavidad.

-Me pedía que la conservara. Que la devolviera a su sitio.- Una sonrisa insegura se dibuja su rostro al seguir hablando.- Se que ya no esta, que no podrá regresar. La he oído gritar en mi cabeza. La he oído morir.- Dice bajando la vista con un deje de lástima.

\- Has sido muy valiente muchacho. Grandes reyes han sucumbido a su poder.- Dice con orgullo mientras le aprieta el hombro. – Cuando tu tío se recupere te lo agradecerá.

-No lo he hecho por mi tío.- Alza los ojos y clava su mirada en los de él.- Lo he hecho por Kili. Porque no quiero que jamás tenga que escuchar esas palabras ladinas y el susurro hiriente de sus mandatos. – Suspira resignado ante los gritos de su hermano.- Será mejor que vaya antes de que despierte a los muertos con esas voces.

Apenas le da tiempo a despedirse cuando el cuerpo de Kili cae sobre el de él dándole un abrazo capaz de ahogar a un orco. Le habla de lo brillante que esta el sol y de lo fresca que sopla la brisa y Fili no necesita más para entender que Tauriel esta fuera paseando y que su pequeño hermano no quiere ir solo. Se ríe y se ofrece a acompañarle antes si quiera que el otro le haga una petición.

Y desde las murallas Balin les observa percatándose de que no es el único que esta interesado en ver partir a los hermanos. Abajo, junto al portón, la figura de un rey se funde entre las sombras espiando con una sonrisa pícara a sus crecidos sobrinos.

\- Has cambiado Thorin.- Dice la voz de un mediano a sus espaldas y el rey tiembla, al igual que su consejero en la distancia. Balin mira con temor hacía Bilbo hasta que éste se adelanta y abraza al señor enano por la espalda cogiéndole completamente desprevenido.- Has cambiado, has vuelto a ser tu mismo.- Aclara apretándose aún más contra la desgastada ropa del rey errante.

\- Es pero que sea un cambio que os agrade señor Bolsón.- Finge desinterés mientras aprieta su mano y Balin sonríe más tranquilo.- Quizás podríais quedaros a comprobar si el cambio es permanente. Y no algo pasajero.- Dice dejando la pregunta principal en el aire. Y Bilbo ríe cambiando de posición y dejándose abrazar por los fuertes brazos del enano.

\- Puede que me quede un tiempo.- Dice dándole un suave beso en los labios y riendo al ver la cara sonrojada y estupefacta del enano.- Un largo tiempo.

Y Balin sonríe al verles fundirse en un abrazo. Sonríe al oír la risa de Kili a lo lejos y al escuchar blasfemar a un elfo rubio y ver a una elfa pelirroja bailar entre los pétalos de las flores caídas. Sonríe al ver la paz en los corazones de los herederos de Durin.


End file.
